For a variety of reasons there is always a need for a person to warm himself or herself by covering their body with a blanket. Most hospitals currently provide warm blankets to their patients. The ability for an individual to access a heated, non-corded, blanket whenever they need one will increase the comfort of that individual. Consequently, an improved means of warming blankets is desired.